Stupid Boys
by WallyIsDancing
Summary: Seth Clearwater One-shot


I sighed, walking down the cool beach. The wind was blowing my black hair around, the red tips flying farthest. The sand was wet between my toes, my feet sinking into it.

I was alone on this typical day. I had always been a loner. I was what most would consider, _different._

I could control the weather. And, even worse, it was based off of my emotions. So if I got upset or ticked, the thunder roared in. If I was sad, the rain began to poor. If I was ecstatic, the sun would be shining brightly. But on most days, I was calm and cool, causing the weather to be the same.

I turned my head, hearing laughter not too far away. When I turned, I was surprised with what I saw. Four huge boys, none wearing shirts, all goofing off on the beach.

I continued to walk, but my path took me right by the boys. As I passed, one let out a cat-call. I turned, an eyebrow raised.

I was met with the brown eyes of a gorgeous boy. He was clearly younger than the others, though they all were huge. He looked at me, like I was other worldly. He looked to be in awe.

Another boy cat-called, breaking his trance. I crossed my arms over my chest. I was usually shy, but I had a wicked sarcasm streak.

"Hello baby," one purred, walking up to me. I snorted.

"How about, goodbye freak?" I retorted. The other guys burst out laughing as I smirked.

"Quil Ateara," he introduced. I rolled my eyes.

"Allie," I replied shortly. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"No last name?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"Not that I am telling you. You seem to be a creep," I sniffed. The boys began to roar laughing again.

Another boy came up to me. It was the boy with the gorgeous eyes. He shuffled towards me, shoving Quil out of the way. He was kind of cute.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Quil. He's easily excited," the boy explained. I snickered at the look on Quil's face.

"Oh Seth, you're in for it now," one of the other guys crooned. I rolled my eyes.

Quil came up behind him, pulling him into a headlock. Seth immediately fought back, and a wrestling match between the boys immediately started. I sighed.

The other two boys came up to me. "Hey, I'm Jake and this is Embry. Sorry about them, Seth usually doesn't fight for the pretty girls," the guy, named Jake, said. I blushed slightly.

"Oh," I whispered. I still didn't know these guys, making me kind of shy.

"She's mine!" I heard Seth growl from the fight. My jaw dropped, an outraged look on my face.

"I'm _yours_ now?" I hissed. Both boys stopped fighting and looked at me. Seth's eyes widened, a blush tingeing his face.

"Uh-well- I uh just-um meant- well," he stammered, blushing more. I let out an aggravated sigh.

"I am leaving now. You should watch yourself," I warned before stalking off.

I was _livid_! I could not believe that boy! I'm _his_? God, it's like he thinks he owns me or something! Stupid boys.

I walked into my La Push home. All was quiet, as usual. My parents had died almost three years ago. It was tragic, but I was never close to them anyway. I was more antisocial, especially because everyone thought I was a freak because of my powers.

Suddenly, I heard the slight rumble of thunder. I huffed. I guess I really was pretty upset with those boys.

I plopped down onto my bed, closing my eyes. As much as it frustrated me, all I could see was Seth's beautiful brown eyes.

Stupid boys.

I woke to the sound of my alarm the next morning. I growled. Yes, I growled. I absolutely loathed waking up.

I put on some music, letting it flow into the room as I got changed. I was too lazy to shower this morning. I'll wait until tonight.

I walked out of my room, wringing my headphones around my neck. I loved my music; it helped me not feel so lonely.

I walked towards the school, breathing in the cool air. It was a calm day, my mood having cooled from the day prior.

I reached the courtyard and sat down on a rock. I still had time until classes started. I stuck my head in a book, trying to escape reality. I wouldn't be so lucky.

I heard footsteps and groaned. I looked up to see the head cheerleader, Rachelle, smirking at me.

"Hey freak!" she chirped, still smirking. I scowled.

"Hello Rachelle," I grumbled. I hated this girl. Just because she was popular…

I heard the thunder roar. Great, just pleasantries to add to my day.

"Is that any way to treat your superiors?" she sneered. I glared at her.

"I don't see any superiors here," I replied, shifting my chocolate eyes around. She narrowed her green eyes at me.

"I meant me," she hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"I know," I retorted. She looked like she was going to kill me. I would love to see her try.

She raised her hand to slap me, but I caught it, pulling myself up with it. Once standing, I wrapped it around her back.

"You should watch yourself," I warned. She glared at me before ripping out of my light grip, and causing me to fall. I was a bit unsteady this early in the morning.

"I should have you know-" she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Allie?" I heard a smooth voice question. I turned, coming face to face with Seth.

"Seth!" Rachelle purred, looking away from me. It was clear why she averted her eyes. As hard as it was to admit, and the hard feelings I held towards the boy, he was mighty fine looking.

Seth totally disregarded her and reached a hand toward me. I blushed slightly, but grasped it. He pulled me up, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me away from the girls.

As soon as we were out of sight, I ripped out of his warm arm. I still was peeved from yesterday's encounter.

Seth pouted. "What?" he whined. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"As much as I appreciate your help, which I did not need, I will be going now," I told him, turning and beginning to walk the other way.

A hand caught my wrist and swung me back around. I was once again face to face with those beautiful brown eyes that haunted my dreams.

"What?" I hissed, trying to keep my composure. As much as I wanted to hate this boy, his eyes made me melt.

"Please, why won't you befriend me?" he whispered. I sighed.

"I don't do friends," I replied. I heard rumbling laughter from behind him. I looked past his broad body and saw a group of guys. A rather large group, with at least seven tan guys. They were all huge!

I recognized Quil as the one who was laughing. He had this goofy grin plastered on his face, immediately irritating me.

"Then I wouldn't want to be your friend," he teased. I thought of what I had said before I face-palmed my forehead. Stupid boys, taking things so perversely.

A growl ripped out from Seth. I focused my eyes back on him, slightly concerned. Quil stopped laughing, but the grin was still there.

"Calm down Sethy-poo, I wasn't trying to take your girl," Quil defended. I opened my mouth to tell him I belonged to no one, when Seth did it for me.

"She's not mine," he grumbled. He looked genuinely upset by this. I patted his cheek.

"Good job, now run along," I cooed, turning and beginning to walk away once more. I heard howling laughter

"Burn!" one of the unknown guys yelled. I heard footsteps follow me, but I paid no attention to them.

After them following me for a while, I stopped and spun around. I looked up to see one of the guys who had been part of the group, looking sheepish.

"Hi, I'm Paul," he introduced, sticking out his hand. I took it gingerly, shaking it.

"Allie," I replied before walking towards my locker. I could hear Paul still following.

"Why don't you give us a chance?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to get things out of my locker.

"I'm more of a…loner," I tried to explain. I saw Paul nod.

"Maybe, we could make you a bit more social," he suggested. I sighed, knowing that he was going to continue to bug me.

"If I agree to sit with your lot at lunch, will you stop bugging me?" I questioned. Paul nodded. I sighed again.

"Fine. See you at lunch Paul," I agreed. He waved at me before running off.

I went to my classes, not really excited. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

I sighed when the bell rang, signaling our lunchtime. I walked out of my class, being greeted by Paul. I smiled at him, he smile back. I feel like Paul could actually be a friend to me.

We walked down to lunch, talking about random things. "Blue is so better than red!" I exclaimed. Paul shook his head.

"No, red wins, that's it!" he fought. I rolled my eyes, before sticking out my tongue. Paul laughed at my childish antics. After only knowing him a few minutes, I felt like we were old family friends.

He led me to the table, sitting down next to me. I felt a warm presence sit on the other side of me, and turned to see Seth grinning at me.

"Seth," I greeted curtly. His grin faltered.

He got up, seemingly to get food. I turned to my own food before being poked by Paul. I looked up and saw disapproving eyes.

"What?" I whined. I didn't know what I had done.

"Be nice to the boy. He likes you," Paul chastised. I blushed but nodded. I saw Paul smirking from the corner of my eyes, but decided it best to just ignore it.

I sighed, lying down onto my bed. It had been three weeks since I started hanging out with the pack and I couldn't get one member of it out of my head.

Firstly, yes, I knew that they were a pack. Seth, eh, _transformed_, while in my presence. I was talking about that bitch Rachelle, when he got all pissed and just transformed. It wasn't hard to figure out why they all hung out.

I actually liked the boys in wolf form. They were fluffy, and they didn't talk so much! Plus, I just loved animals. Oh, and candy. Wait, that was off track!

Back on track! Now, the boy who I couldn't get out of my head? He was a piece of candy himself! Of course it was Seth Clearwater.

That boy haunted my dreams. He was sweet, cute and funny. He was so out there, going from shy to totally rambunctious in the wink of an eye. But I liked that.

But really, what about that boy did I not like? I mean, gosh, he was gorgeous. He had a great body, a breathtaking smile, and a personality to die for. He was perfect.

But he could never want _me_. I mean, I was still socially awkward, but I was getting better. I had a temper, went through drastic mood swings, was a bit childish and was always sarcastic. _Nothing_ to like!

Paul kept telling me to not get down about it. He constantly claimed that Seth liked me too, but was too shy to just admit it. I doubted it.

I jumped when I heard something on my window. I walked over to it carefully, nervous of what it would be.

I cocked an eyebrow when I saw Seth. "What you doing, my wolfy?" I questioned, leaning out onto my window sill. He smirked.

"Move it, moody," he drawled. I had told the pack about my little, _gift_, after I found out about their secret. A secret for a secret I suppose. Plus, I seemed to just blurt stuff out sometimes.

I moved out of his way. Before I could comprehend what was happening, he was up in my room. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the only one here, Seth, I could have just let you in the front door," I sighed, sitting down onto my bed. Seth pulled out my desk chair, moving it next to me with a smirk on his face.

"Where's the fun in that?" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Where's the fun in that?" I mocked. A playful growl came out of his throat, causing me to laugh. Something about his growl made me laugh. He was so non-threatening!

He promptly launched himself at me. I laughed, struggling against his warm, yet strong, grip. I failed, and ended up under Seth.

He looked into my chocolate eyes, his brown ones holding so many descriptive emotions. God, I loved his eyes!

"You have sexy eyes," I blurted, before blushing. Seth blushed too, but he laughed.

"Yeah well, you have sexy everything!" he retorted. We both blushed.

Before I knew what was happening, Seth was leaning down, his warm lips on mine. Sparks went off in my body. Kissing him was amazing.

He tasted like sweet peppermint. It was delicious. But he was so warm too, automatically catching me to catch on fire. Figuratively of course.

He pulled back, and we were both panting. He looked into my eyes, and I could now read the emotions. Love and adoration.

He pushed my black, red tipped hair out of my face. "I love you Allie," Seth confessed. My eyes widened before realization dawned on me. I loved him too.

"I love you too," I whispered softly. Seth grinned, pressing his lips against mine again and setting of a brand new cluster of fireworks.

After a few minutes, he pulled back again. "You're my imprint. I was afraid to tell you, but I knew that first day I met you," Seth admitted.

I was a little shocked, but I grinned and rolled my eyes at the boy. "Stupid boys," I teased before we kissed again.

I don't think I would ever not feel the fireworks. Let's hope not!


End file.
